


They Have Passed Like Rain On The Mountains

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Worth Fighting For [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All Good Times, F/M, Family, Future Fic?, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato, Kushina and Naruto the eve before his wedding to Sasuke.</p><p>Set in the "A Light In Dark Places" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Have Passed Like Rain On The Mountains

"Nervous?"

Naruto startled, gaze ripping away from the Mountain. "Heh, a little bit, I guess."

Minato sat down beside him, smiling gently. "You know, I was a lot like you are now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was more nervous on my wedding night than I was the night before I became Hokage."

"Wow, really?"

His father chuckled. "Yes. And I didn't have the permanence to my bond that yours does. Are you worried about Sasuke?"

Naruto leant into his father, letting the man's arm wrap around his shoulders. It was always nice to know that he was there. "I'm not sure. I mean, I've been engaged to Sasuke for two years now. I suppose I'm just afraid that he'll get tired of me eventually. That he'll want to be somewhere else, despite knowing he can't leave me. Or . . . or he decides he'd rather be anywhere but with me."

"I had to have the same talk with your mother before I became Hokage."

Naruto blinked. "You did? But you were already married."

"That doesn't mean marriages don't end. Perhaps I was more secure than you are now with my partner, but I was afraid too that she would want a divorce. That she wouldn't want to be with me knowing she could never be anywhere else."

"What did she say?"

"I said it was nonsense, 'ttebane." 

Kushina dropped down on his other side, slinging her arm over her husband's and giggling. 

"Really?"

"I was married to your father already. I had no plans to be anywhere else, especially with us trying for a baby. I wanted him to be your father and my husband, not someone else. I married him before Jiraiya picked him up. In my opinion, I'd already given him the rest of my life to spend with."

Naruto looked down at his hands. "What about Sasuke, then?"

"Sasuke is a smart kid." Kushina replied.

"And I doubt that if you didn't impress it upon him, that Itachi would make sure he understood the gravity of his decision." Minato added. "You're important to him, more than just a friend is. Here's the real question: Are you asking this because you doubt him, or because you doubt yourself?"

"I love him, I know I do." Naruto replied without hesitation. "And I know that Sasuke loves me too, but I don't want him to feel pressured by me into this or by the Seal. I want . . . I just want to make sure that he loves me as much as I do him and that . . . he will continue to want me."

"Well, there's no guarantee of that." Minato mused. "Even your mother and I have fights and strains in our relationship. Sometimes over my Seal, and my Sealing you."

His gaze snapped between the two faces. "Really?"

Kushina nodded. "The weekend you took with Sasuke at the cottage, your father and I had it out."

Minato sighed. "It's my fault you're in this situation, and I'm not afraid to admit that. And I can understand you holding a grudge against me for it-"

"Why would I? I was eight when you did it. Both of you made it very clear that it was necessary and what limitations I would be under from then on. I knew what was happening. I could never hate you guys for it anyway. You gave me Kurama." Naruto grinned. 

 _Damn right they did. Don't you forget it, brat._ Came the rumble from deep within. 

Naruto flicked himself in the stomach. "Yeah, yeah, you pissy fox. I know."

Kushina pouted. "If anything, it should be me who hates you two."

Both Minato and Naruto's eyes blew wide. "Eh?!"

"I don't have the Fox! I'll never know what it's like to be a Jinchuuriki."

Minato and Naruto shared a look before they smirked. 

"Oh God. What have I done?"

Within seconds she was covered by the possessed bodies of her husband and her son. 

Minato grinned at her, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. "I had a Jinchuuriki, back in the Elder Days, by the name of Kushina. She had your damnable chakra chains too, the insufferable woman. She resented me."

"Though I do find it funny, looking back on her. She, too, had a husband named Minato and a child named Naruto." Naruto chuckled deep. "It is so strange to see history repeat itself like this. Especially since you're all alive."

She snorted. "Yeah, I bet."

"It is." Minato retorted, tails puffing up in offence. 

"So, Kurama, why do you stay here? You're not obligated to be our Tailed Beast."

"It was the last request of Uzumaki Naruto. He wanted me to protect Konoha in his stead, as he was not eternal."

She cocked her head. "You're here for him?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I've come to like you guys as well. But mainly him, yes."

She looked back and forth between them. "Okay, this is confusing. Only one of us is allowed red hair! Give me my family back, you insufferable fox!"

"As you wish, you intolerable woman."

Minato and Naruto collapsed onto either side of her, both back to sunny blonde. She wrapped an arm around both of their necks and pulled them in, hands stroking down their cheeks, one smooth and one scarred. 

"I love you, Kushina."

"I love you too, Mom."

She ruffled their hair. "Silly boys. I love you more."

Minato gently kissed the shoulder he was tucked into, wrapping an arm around her hips. Naruto nuzzled in closer to the warmth of his mother, grinning stupidly. His arms snaked around her waist, squeezing her briefly as he settled in. 

"Your wedding is going to be fine." Kushina said softly. "Sasuke loves you and we'll be watching. You'll see. This will all work out for the better."

Minato pulled an arm free and stroked his son's hair. "You'll see. Once it's over, you'll feel better."

Naruto smiled, his softness matching that of his father's. "Thanks."


End file.
